


A Different World

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: Awarenesses One-Shots [5]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: Trying to find the identity of a John Doe, leads to the team learning the fears of the Latinx population in America. "Awareness One-Shot". September 15 to October 15 Hispanic Heritage Month
Series: Awarenesses One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Different World

"This is John Doe," Jay announces while sticking his picture up on the whiteboard. "Approximate sixteen years old. Still trying to find a name and a last known."

"Why do we have this case? Shouldn't this be homicide?" Adam asks confused.

"He might have been a victim of the trafficking ring we've been following," Jay answers.

"Are we going to be able to find anything on him?" Hailey questions. "He might not have a trail," Hailey continues knowing there are a lot of illegal immigrants and in the current climate, it is nerve-wracking to not look like an "American" is portrayed.

"Doesn't matter. Hit the streets, talk to the public. Someone has to know him," Voight tells the group.

* * *

Because of the unique situation, Voight decided to switch up the partners so there was one Spanish speaker in each pair; Kim with Kevin, Jay with Adam, and Vanessa with Hailey.

Hailey and Vanessa start out where the local Latinx community is, hoping to find out who their John Doe is.

"Do you really think there isn't a trail?" Vanessa questions.

"With how it is right now, I think the whole community is afraid, no matter what their status is."

Before either can say anything, they spot an old lady eyeing them, "Excuse me, Ma'am," Hailey calls.

Not getting an answer, Vanessa tries in Spanish, "Disculpe, señora. ¿Hablas inglés?" _Excuse me, Ma'am. Do you think English?_

"No." _No_.

"¿Hablas español _?" Do you speak Spanish?_

"Sí." _Yes._

"¿Conoces a este chico?" _Do you know this boy?_

The lady looks at the picture shown to her, "No. No señorita. ¿Él está bien?" _No. No Miss. Is he okay?_

"Um, solo estamos tratando de identificarlo," Vanessa replies before shaking her head to Hailey. _We're just trying to identify him._

"Vanessa," Hailey calls the attention of the young officer.

"Yeah?"

"Look down the ally," the blonde tells the officer, motioning a teenage girl hiding in the ally.

"Hi, we're the police," Hailey tells the girl as they walk up to her.

"I'm legal," the girl tells them while pulling out her passport.

"We're not that type of police," Hailey reassures, heart sinking that this is the reaction to seeing police.

"We saw you watching us. Is there something that you need help with?" Vanessa asks.

"My brother is missing, but my parents said we can't talk to the police. My cousin was born here and was placed in a detention center by ICE for two weeks; because they couldn't find the paperwork."

"Do you have a picture of your brother?"

The girl pulls out a picture to show the two, "This was from my quinceañera two months ago," she explains of the picture of herself and her brother.

Hailey and Vanessa both look at the picture before looking to each other, it was their John Doe.

"Are your parents around or are they at work?" Hailey asks.

"Why?"

"I'm not a little kid. I've lived in Chicago my whole life; I know when something happened. My brother's dead isn't he."

* * *

"Is there someone that we can call for you?" Hailey asks when she gets the girl settled in the breakroom.

"No. What happens now?"

"We find out who killed your brother. Did he have any enemies?"

"Not really. Just some kids as school, you know. They would try to get people to believe he's– he was illegal. He just wanted to work hard enough so he could get out of here."

"Okay, I'll come and get you when your parents arrive," Hailey tells her before going back into the bullpen.

"Did you get anything?" Jay asks.

"The family is terrified of the cops."

"A lot of people are right now and I don't blame them. They can't tell the good cops from the bad ones."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Forst of all, I want to apologize for the Spanish. I am American, so unfortunately learning a second language is not the focus in the public schools. I took two years in high school, but that was over five years ago and I did better when I took ASL and French. I used Google Translate even though I don't really trust it. If anyone who speaks Spanish thinks this is out of context in the way I want to be, please let me know and I will try to fix it.
> 
> So, September 15 to October 15 is Hispanic Heritage Month. I don't know a lot as the few Hispanic friends I do have, have had to assimilate to be "American". But look into it, because like any culture it is amazing to learn about.
> 
> But people are afraid of being detained by ICE even if they are citizens because they don't look "American" enough.
> 
> Note:
> 
> Marina is fluent in Spanish in real life so I made Kim fluent. I don't know if Jay is but he did that undercover he was talking about somewhere in Mexico, so I'm going with he at least has the basics.


End file.
